


Достойный человек

by MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drama, FB-2019, M/M, Ratings: R - NC-17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: С одной стороны, Яо был рад. Хоть один человек на всем белом свете вступился за него. За слова и — больше всего — за мысли Яо готов был на все ради Сичэня.





	Достойный человек

В детстве голова болела так сильно, что Яо бился головой об стену, чтобы боль прошла.   
  
Он прижал пальцы к виску. Казалось, череп распирает, под костями пылает и пульсирует. Яо захотелось ударить себя кулаком в лоб.  
  
— Я сделал, что вы просили, — проговорил он. Голос не дрожал, губы тоже. Яо улыбался. — Мы немного потеряли, но иначе стало бы хуже, вы же видели бумаги.  
  
Клиент зло расхохотался.   
  
— Ничего я не видел! — он ударил кулаком в стену, а потом швырнул ему в лицо долговые расписки. — Тебе не отвертеться! Шлюхин сын! Чего ждать от мусора вроде тебя…  
  
— Немедленно замолчите!  
  
Яо вздрогнул и обернулся. У ширмы стоял Сичэнь. Даже в простом одеянии невозможно было не понять, что он — особенный человек.   
  
— Мэн Яо, которого вы сейчас оскорбляли, достойнее вас! Что за низость! Он помогал вам за самую низкую плату, сделал все, что мог, чтобы поправить ваше положение. А вы попрекаете его происхождением!   
  
Яо нахмурился. Твою мать, подумал он, глядя, как клиент бледнеет, немеет, пятится назад. Рот открыт, глаза вот-вот выпадут на пол от изумления и ужаса. Клиент — мразь, но не дурак. Донесет на Сичэня, как только выйдет за ворота.  
  
С одной стороны, Яо был рад. Хоть один человек на всем белом свете вступился за него. За слова и — больше всего — за мысли Яо готов был на все ради Сичэня.  
  
Но с другой стороны, Сичэнь выдал себя. Яо не сможет больше прятать его, а значит, Сичэню придется уйти сегодня.   
  
Яо снова взглянул на Сичэня. Тот расправил плечи, смотрел прямо в глаза побелевшему клиенту.  
  
Вчера Сичэнь после трех чашек вина просил сорвать с него лобную ленту. Они лежали на циновках, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, ноги переплелись, губы касались губ.   
Сорви ее. Пусть это будешь ты, бормотал он. Специально повязал ее, чтобы Яо мог снять.  
  
Яо моргнул.  
  
Он никогда в жизни не встречал таких людей. Людей, которые, подобно солнцу, входят и освещают твою жизнь. Людей ласковых и прекрасных. Впервые Яо захотел покорить этого человека.   
  
— Найдется ли у вас приют для простого путника? На несколько часов… — слова эти и сейчас звучали у него в голове, смягчали боль и давали надежду.  
  
Простой путник. Яо сразу понял, что перед ним знатный господин. Заклинатель из великого рода. И тут дело было вовсе не в одежде, не в ленте, которую тот спрятал.   
  
Мэн Яо, ты мне очень нравишься. Никто никогда мне не нравился и не понравится. Я себя знаю.  
  
Яо не мог допустить, чтобы Сичэня поймали.  
  
Его губы дрогнули. Сичэнь встал между ним и клиентом.   
  
— Немедленно извинитесь и убирайтесь!  
  
Яо продолжал улыбаться, пока клиент пятился к двери. Споткнулся о порог, свалился на жирный зад. Яо чуть сдвинул брови. Он умел решать проблемы.  
  
— Осторожно, господин, не ушибитесь.  
  
Клиент уставился на него, вскочил на ноги, поклонился.  
  
— Извините, извините…  
  
Голова болела. Яо смотрел на клиента через мутную пелену. Как тот снова споткнулся и вывалился за дверь.   
  
Яо бросился к двери и запер ее, потом повернулся к Сичэню.  
  
— Вы выдали себя, молодой господин.  
  
Сичэнь улыбнулся так, словно ему ничто не угрожает.  
  
— Ничего, мне все равно пора уходить.... Вчера я узнал, что отец умер. Теперь я — глава клана.  
  
Яо сдержал стон. Боль придавила его, распирая и ворочаясь под веками. Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Глава клана…  
  
Яо шагнул к Сичэню и взял того за руки.  
  
— Простите, глава клана Лань, боюсь у меня не будет другого шанса сказать вам: я люблю вас. Если это оскорбительно, еще раз прошу прощения, — он подался вперед, готовый получить отпор, ведь Сичэнь ничего не помнил из их полуночных бдений и слов, что они говорили друг другу. Но Яо видел его рисунки. Чувствовал взгляды.   
  
Сичэнь наклонился и поцеловал его. Робкий поцелуй превратился в долгий, безумный, горячий. Совсем как в первый раз, когда Сичэнь первый раз выпил с ним вина. Они целовались так, что болели губы, Яо гладил его член через одежду, позволял ему ласкать себя.  
  
Совсем как во второй раз, когда Сичэнь позволил раздеть себя.   
  
Совсем как на рисунках тушью, которые Сичэнь прятал от него. Думал — Яо не знает.   
  
— Не надо просить прощения, — Сичэнь чуть откашлялся и продолжил, — я тоже, кажется, полюбил вас. Но мне придется уйти.  
  
— Останься. Только на одну ночь. Выпей со мной. В последний раз, — прошептал Яо, глядя ему в глаза. И был уверен, что Сичэнь согласится.   
  
— Но твой клиент… — пробормотал Сичэнь.  
  
— Он тебя не выдаст, я… поговорю с ним, — улыбнулся Яо.  
  
***  
  
Яо чуть сильнее натянул струну. Клиент заплакал.  
  
— Пощади! Я ведь извинился…  
  
— Тупая мразь. Будь ты умным, понял бы, что это не поможет, — ответил Яо и затянул струну. Кровь ударила струей, тело забилось в агонии. Яо оставил его умирать в грязи, куда прохожие справляли нужду. Хорошая смерть.  
  
Он убрал струну, поморщился и прижал пальцы к виску. Пора было возвращаться. Ведь Сичэнь ждал его. И уже стемнело. Начиналась их последняя ночь.


End file.
